


Of Curses and Kittens

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Curses, For a Friend, Kittens, Leo is a kitten, M/M, Minor TakumixLeo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Swearing, This Will Only Be Cute Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finds himself trapped in a curse for a week that turned him into... a kitten?! He's taken in by Takumi, who knows nothing of what happened to Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little dumb idea courtesy of me not getting to sleep until 11!  
> But seriously, I wanted to make something a bit more sad, but decided against it in favor of something more lighthearted and fun.

“This is one sticky situation I’ve gotten myself into,” Leo sighed, trying his best to climb up the now gigantic chair to get to the table in front of it. He’d managed to curse himself into being a kitten. Which was odd, because he thought the curse was strictly used on those who aren’t the user.

After much failing at clawing his way up, Leo had gotten onto the table, where the curs book sat, still open to the page with the curse. He trots over, scanning the huge page as quickly as possible.

At the bottom of the page, small lettering read, _‘This curse will be self inflicted if there is no chosen target. Curse wears off on target in 48 hours and the user in 168 if not used on a target’_.

“Damn…” He swore, this was going to one hell of a week.

 

“First off, I should find some form of communication, right?” He mumbled to himself, pacing around the book. He slipped when his paw grabbed onto one of the pages, landing on his stomach.

“Damn quadruped legs,” He huffed, noticing that the door to the study opened itself, and Takumi entered. Great, the last person he wanted to see. Takumi noticed Leo, but as a kitten. He smiled, drawing closer. Leo took a couple steps back, feeling somewhat threatened by the much larger man. Takumi put out a hand, letting him sniff it gently. It smelled strongly of earth, even under that massive glove. Leo put his head gently under his hand, letting Takumi rub his head. It felt nice, like having someone comb through your head lovingly.

Leo felt his throat buzz, snapping his out of the trance he’d been put in. Was he… purring?! He backed away more, not noticing that the table had left his back feet. He fell onto the plush carpet with a hearty _thump_. He shook his head, looking up at the table which he’d fallen off.

“Back to square one I gu-” He was cut off when he felt Takumi gently pick him up. He was lifted off the ground and high above the table, and into his arms. He objected noisily, but Takumi just chuckled, rubbing his behind his ears gently.

“I demand that you put me down this instant!” Leo bickered.

“Noisy, aren’t you?” Takumi pet him under his chin, making Leo start purring again.

‘I might as well go with him, maybe he’ll take me to the others,’ He concluded, sitting his body down in Takumi’s gloved arms.

 

“Where'd you find that kitten, Takumi?” Corrin asked.

“In Leo’s study. I’m surprised that there was even a kitten in there, since he doesn’t have much of a liking for animals or the outside,” Takumi said, showing Corrin the sleeping Leo in his arms.

She gently pets him, giggling when he wakes up, yawning through parted jaws.

“He looks a lot like Leo, if he was a cat,” She remarks.

Leo flicks his ears, ‘You have no idea Corrin. You have no idea.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo learns how to knead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka the chapter I forgot to post in favor of vegging out during Spring Break.

Leo’s time as a cat hasn’t been any better, now everyone is fretting over his whereabouts. Takumi didn’t allow him outside his room, since he could get hurt in the chaos of looking for him.

“Can you believe him? Deserting his family here,” Takumi huffed, tired after having to search for Leo, upon Corrin’s request.  
Leo meowed once, as if to voice his disapproval.  
Takumi chuckled at him, rubbing his head with ungloved hands. Even under those gloves his hands were very calloused from copious amounts of pulling a bowstring.  
“If you had any level of sight you’d be able to see I’m right here,” Leo said, turning over and presenting his cream-colored stomach for Takumi to pet. He obliged, rubbing his fur in just a way that made Leo feel like he’s on cloud nine. He threw his head back onto the floor, putting his front paws up in the air. Takumi just laughed at the odd display Leo was putting on.  
“Hey, I got you something,” He fumbles a bit with something in one of the many layers of the Hoshidian outfit, before pulling out… a felt mouse? It looked well knit together with multiple colors and textures of fabrics, probably hand made. He dangled it over Leo, his head snapping up and watching carefully. He jumps up, grabbing it out of Takumi’s hand, before biting and clawing at it. He tosses it skyward before catching it again.  
“Like it, huh?” Takumi asks, not thinking he’ll get much of a response.  
“Very much- hey, why am I doing this?” Leo suddenly realises how stupid he must’ve looked  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” He rubs Leo under his scruff lightly.  
“You’re a fool but I accept your gift,” Leo sighed, laying his head down on the ground.

Soon the moon was high in the sky, and Leo was awake as ever. He’d knock over Takumi’s stuff (on accident) and climb up on everything, even Takumi.  
“Come on, stop,” Takumi mumbles, still mostly asleep. He turns over onto his stomach, managing to throw a blanket off himself and beside him. Leo put a paw down on the discarded blanket, feeling the soft texture under his pad. It filled him with a warm feeling, and he wanted to push at it. Leo gently kneaded the blanket, gently licking it with his sandpapery tongue. He felt serene and rewarded for his efforts, all his energy seemingly seeping away.  
“Odd… I’ve never felt so tired in my life,” Leo yawns, stretching his long body before curling around and lying down, tail tip over nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishing, the mini game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long! My creative drive took a turn for the worse and lots of school work got in the way. Hopefully I can post one or two more chapters on this fic before it's finished for good. Kudos, comments, and fanart are all appreciated dearly.  
> On another note, I got a tumblr! http://multiplelevelstart.tumblr.com Feel free to drop by or follow, since all chapter updates or new fic notifications will be posted there!

The afternoon crawled by, just about as lazy as Leo was being. He stretched out, turning over or moving into sunbeams every once in awhile. He yawned, jaws opening to the maximum. His tail flicks lazily, noticing the bedroom door open, and like always, Takumi walks in, looking rather ticked off and tired. He huffs, delicately setting Fujin Yumi and flopping down onto his bed.  
Leo stretches, before trotting over to Takumi. He meows once, getting Takumi’s attention.  
“Hey, I see you’ve had a better time I have,” He outstretched an arm, scratching Leo under his ears. Takumi yawns, closing his eyes for a couple moments.  
‘This idiot is probably overworking himself, most likely at Corrin’s request,’ Leo presumes, curling down against Takumi. The slowing of the rise and fall of the archer’s chest is a tell tale sign he’s dozed off. Leo sighs internally, stretching out his arms and clawing at the bedding material under him. Maybe a few more winks of sleep wouldn’t hurt…

When Leo awakens, Takumi’s still sleeping, rather snoring quite loudly now. Leo shakes himself, brushing off the last little bit of sleep.  
“Wake up,” He mews, loud enough to rose Takumi, who sits up drowsily.  
“Hmm? Did someone say something?” He looks around his room, bare of anyone besides him and Leo. “No, it was probably my imagination.”  
He glances at Leo, a small smile crossing his face, “You hungry?”  
Leo meows once, making Takumi chuckle.  
“Hinata found a stream while looking for Leo, would you want to catch a fish there?”  
“Fresh fish? Do you have any tomatoes instead?” Leo asks.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” He ruffles the fur on Leo’s head, standing up again. Takumi grabs Fujin Yumi, the bow still in the same place it had been set hours before. He opens the door, motioning for Leo to come with. Pleasantly surprised, he bounds after the Hoshidan, out the door.

‘He’s so focused,’ Leo inquires, watching Takumi stand there, arrow drawn and pointed at the river. Only the occasional splash or call from a bird broke the silence. He waited… before firing right into the stream, pining two fish down into the riverbed.  
“Yes!” Takumi cheered, scaring the rest of the fish that didn’t cower away when the arrow was shot. He wades through the water, grabbing his prize from the bottom of the water. He returns, taking out a small pocketknife Leo never knew he had.  
Takumi skins the fish, scales scattering all around him. He tosses one of the fish to Leo, accidentally hitting him in the face. He snorts, seeing the fish flop off Leo’s face, oils matting bits of the fur together.  
“Damn…” Leo mutters at his foolishness. He bends down, sniffing the fish.  
‘Smells okay,’ He gingerly takes a bite, chewing the fresh meat, before gulping down more.  
“So you were hungry, huh?” Takumi smiles, setting the second fish down in front of him. Leo creeps near, ripping off bites of the raw fish. He pets Leo, rubbing his fingers across the creamy fur.  
“You have really pretty fur, you know that? I’d be jealous if I was a cat,” He murmurs.  
Leo stops, suddenly hacking up the chunk of meat he was chewing.  
“WHAT?!” He was amazed that Takumi would compliment him, even in this form.  
“Did I scare you?” He chuckles, putting his hand to his side.  
The fish didn’t half as appetising as it once did. Leo blushed, not noticeable under the amount of fur he had.  
“I’m ready to go home,” He stands up, stalking off in the direction of where they came from.


End file.
